The current estimated value of worldwide sales of industrial enzymes is $1 billion. Of the industrial enzymes, 75% are hydrolytic. Proteases, amylases, lipases and xylanases together constitute around 85-90% total enzyme sales out of which proteases from plant, animal and microbial sources account for about 60%.
Bacterial proteases are well known, fungal source of proteases are limited though advantageous. Further fungal source of proteases in combination with other enzymes are also limited.
An article titled “Action of enzymatic systems of Beauveria bassiana on the cuticle of the greater wax moth larvae (Galleria mellonella)” by J. Leopold et. al; published in Journal of Invertebrate Pathology, Volume 18, Issue 3, November 1971, Pages 322-330 discloses that the entomogenous fungus Beauveria bassiana (Deuteromycetes) secretes into the nutrient medium a mixture of at least three enzymes, lipase, protease and chitinase; which enables penetration of the fungus through the cuticle of the infested insect.
An article titled “Purification and characterization of a novel extracellular protease from Beauveria bassiana” by B. E. Urtz and W. C. Rice; published in Mycological Research (2000), 104:180-186; discloses an extracellular protease designated BBP (Beauveria bassiana protease) purified from a B. bassiana isolate. Substrate specificity indicates that the protease has elastase activity as well. The protease was stable at 25° C. and had an alkaline pH optimum (7.5-9.5).
An article titled “Alkaline protease production by a soil isolate of Beauveria felina under SSF condition: parameter optimization and application to soy protein hydrolysis” by Deepti Agrawal et. al; Process Biochemistry, Volume 40, Issues 3-4, March 2005, Pages 1131-1136 having doi:10.1016/j.procbio.2004.03.006; discusses alkaline protease activity of a soil isolate of Beauveria felina for soy protein hydrolysis and compares it with Aspergillus oryzae NCIM 649, a known alkaline protease producer, under solid substrate fermentation (SSF) condition. The parameters affecting alkaline protease production under SSF condition were optimized.
But there is no prior art relating to production of amylases, keratinases and xylanases alone or in combination with alkaline proteases by Beauveria species.
Further applications of enzyme compositions in biomass, crude, refined, purified or any such forms are hitherto unknown from Beauveria species.